


Vampires don't have tridents

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Gay Sex, Halloween, M/M, Obitober 2020, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: A wizard was chilling and having a drink when a vampire pinched his ass with a trident.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Vampires don't have tridents

**Author's Note:**

> Late Halloween entry for Obitober 2020 and first Tobidei Week 2020 bonus

Just when Suigetsu was getting to the best part of the story, a painful jab in the butt made him jump. Deidara let out a high-pitched scream, jumping forward.

"What the fuck ...!?" Obito was there laughing, long fangs sticking out of his mouth and a red trident in his hand. "Where did you get that from!?"

"I stole it from Kakashi," he said, pointing at his friend on a devil costume who was chatting with a bloody butcher in the opposite part of the pub. "I just couldn't resist. Your ass was asking to be poked, senpai."

"You are gonna regret it so much, hm." Deidara gave his drink to Suigetsu and rushed to grab the trident off Obito's hands. "Let's see how you like it when I do it to you!"

They both started a tug-o-war with the trident until Obito tickled Deidara's side, snatched it from him, and ran away.

"We'll talk later," Deidara said to Suigetsu.

"Don't take too long," he replied. "If I keep drinking, I will forget all about it."

Deidara didn't care, Obito was going to pay for what he just did. He followed him dodging anyone who stood in his path. Then Obito stopped short to avoid crashing against someone. Deidara spanked him so hard that the slap sounded louder than the music.

The next second, Obito was chasing after Deidara, pointing at him with the trident.

"Vampires don't have tridents, hm!"

"Wizards carry brooms!" Obito retorted.

Deidara saw some other wizard's broomstick near the goat's area and borrowed it. Obito poked his ass again, before he could protect himself. Deidara squeaked and spun around ready to hit him with the broom. Obito protected himself with the trident.

"How could I resist my senpai's ass in that black leather suit?" Obito let out a grunt. Deidara could smell his boozy breath.

They both fought for a bit with their toy weapons.

"How drunk are you?" Deidara asked, giggling.

"I'm not drunk." Obito dropped the trident on the floor and pinned Deidara against the strange coats and hats hanging on the wall. He grabbed his waist and went down his hips and then his ass. Warm breath touched Deidara's ear. "You cast a spell on me."

Deidara got rid of the broom and examined Obito's suit under his cape. Black shirt, maroon tie and matching vest with gold buttons. He took him by the cloak and leaned closer.

"Have you bitten someone already today, hm?" Deidara whispered next to his lips.

Obito squeezed his buttocks, pulling Deidara to his body. Deidara moaned.

"Not yet. But..." the cloak hid Deidara's body from the other guests. "You made me realize how hungry I am. Damn, Deidara...” Obito was kneading his butt, rubbing his hard crotch on him. "I want your blood... And your magic wand... And your ass. I want your ass so badly..."

Deidara unzipped Obito's trousers and stroked him over his boxer briefs. Obito grunted and kissed him near his ear, following the line of his jaw. Deidara lunged for his mouth. Their lips crashed, rough and needy, tongues danced together as while their bodies ground against each other. Obito removed his fangs, moved Deidara's hair out of his way and bit his neck. Deidara grabbed onto his shoulders with his free arm, hips twitching, humping as he jerked Obito off.

"You look delicious," Obito said and nipped his neck.

Deidara's mouth opened in a silent gasp as Obito devoured his neck. He and Suigetsu, dressed as a mummy, made eye contact. Deidara watched him as he formed an "O" with his thumb and his index and pierced through it over and over with his other index finger. Deidara stuck his tongue out and turned his attention back to Obito.

"You taste so fucking good," Obito bit the leather strap, nipped at his bare shoulder and the upper part of his arm. Deidara took his cock out and jerked it off, grinding it against his own erection. "And look so hot tonight..."

"If we go somewhere else, I'll suck you off." Deidara took Obito's chin and kissed his lips. "I know a place. A building with a broken lock."

"Let's go."

Obito released him and covered himself with the cape. Deidara removed his pointy wizard hat and covered his crotch with it. Putting an arm around his shoulders, he and Obito stepped outside. The cold air gave Deidara goose bumps. The hand on his shoulder slid down his back and squeezed his ass.

"So, do mages usually walk around so lightly dressed? It's a bit chilly tonight."

The hand went lower, touching his bare thigh.

"I don't need clothes, I have a sexy vampire to warm me up, hm."

"Mmmh." Obito patted his ass went up to stroke the bare skin on his arm beyond the long black glove that covered up to his elbow. "If we don't get to that place soon, I'm going to fuck you right here."

Deidara quickened his pace, dragging Obito by the wrist. At the end of the street, he turned right, to a portal that at first glance seemed to be locked. Deidara dragged him inside. Obito didn't waste time to pin him against the mailboxes. The hat fell down.

Obito's hands were soon roaming his torso, playing with the tiny holes in his outfit that exposed his skin. Deidara clung to him, rubbing his buttocks on the hard cock and bending his arm back to stroke his hair.

"I love to feel it on my ass," Deidara said, then grabbed Obito by the nape of his neck and turned around, looking for his lips.

It was a harsh, sloppy kiss, as if they were trying to devour each other. Deidara's erection imprisoned in his tight costume, throbbed under Obito's hand, yearning for his touch. Obito pulled away from his bite-swollen lips and left a trail of kisses down the line of his jaw to his neck. He grazed his teeth on his neck and Deidara whimpered, closing his eyes and resting his head on his shoulder. It took him a while to release Obito's arousal, then he moved his hips to brush the tip through his crack.

Obito grunted low against his skin, sucking hard. Deidara stroked his cock until Obito broke away from him, bowing to stick his tongue through the tiny holes on Deidara's costume. He dropped to one knee and ran his tongue up and down his ass as he knead it with both hands. The smooth texture made him believe for a second that there was nothing between his hands and Deidara's skin.

Obito bit and squeezed, licking like a true vampire desperate to feel once more in his inert body the spark of life.

"You know, feeding from the neck is fine," Obito whispered and lowered himself to his bare thighs. "But feeding from here is even better."

He parted his thighs and sank his teeth close to Deidara's groin. Obito's nose brushed his leathered buttocks.

"And why is that, hmm?"

"It's warmer." Obito left a hickey and went to mark the other thigh. "It tastes like lust.” Deidara's moan echoed down the long hall. "It tastes like your lust for me."

"Then... Ahh...! It must be quite good."

Obito looked at the tooth marks on Deidara's reddened skin.

"Sublime," he said. He stood up, brushed Deidara's hair, and took the zipper of the suit. "I wish I could..."

Deidara didn't let him finish. He turned his neck and kissed him. They were glued together again, Obito's chest to Deidara's back. His leaking arousal stained Deidara's costume with precum. Obito gently pulled the zipper, breaking that suffocating kiss to take a look at Deidara's back.

"I wish I could drink it every day." Obito stroked Deidara's spine, noticing how it arched under his touch. "I love it when you shiver like this."

He laid a few kisses on the newfound skin. Then Deidara moved and dragged Obito with him down the dark hallway, next to the stairs that led down to the garage.

"Do you want my mouth or my ass, hmm?"

"It's cruel that you're making me choose."

Deidara was already kneeling, staring at him, cock in hand. His tongue traced circles on his tip. Obito grunted when he saw Deidara taste his precum, his eyes closing as his erection worked its way into his hot, hungry mouth and down his throat. Deidara moaned with his mouth full and the vibrations drove him mad with desire. Obito gulped.

"Ahh, so this is how you do magic."

Deidara backed off, leaving his erection as wet and shiny as his chin. Then he started to suck it slowly, his tongue playing with the tip of his cock as he squeezed his balls and jerked him off. Obito wished to see him swallow his dick again. Deidara licked the tip. Every time he sucked hard, Obito moaned.

Then he stopped, looked at him, and took his hand to place it behind his neck. Obito took a deep breath and met Deidara's hungry gaze, his lips wrapping around his erection halfway.

"Senpai."

Obito's body burst into flames just thinking about Deidara's new request. Obito tangled his fingers in his hair and pushed little by little, watching as Deidara swallowed his cock. His hips moved, and Deidara's nose reached his pubes. Obito stared at him for a while, he wanted to burn that image into his mind forever. Then he started to thrust slowly, Deidara's moans mingling with his own. He pulled out the spit-shiny cock to give his jaw a rest and rubbed it across his face. With his tongue sticking out, Deidara was trying to lick it, Obito shoved it back into his mouth. Not a complaint escaped those lips.

Obito was hypnotized to see him swallow. He felt his erection, hard as a rock, brush against Deidara's throat over and over again.

"Where do you want the cum?" Obito asked. His entire body protested when he stopped, took the cock out of Deidara's mouth and took him gently by the chin. "In your mouth or in your ass?"

Deidara smiled, jerking him off.

"In my ass," he said and stood up.

Obito kissed him, tasting himself. He glued Deidara to his body and rubbed both erections together. 

"It's going to explode if I don't put it in you soon."

Obito pinned him against the wall and finished unzipping his suit, then he removed the straps and it fell to his feet. He brushed the cock soaked in saliva and precum between Deidara's buttocks.

Deidara turned his neck and the way he bit his lower lip attracted Obito like a magnet, moaning softly as he kissed him when the tip of his cock connected with his hole. He wrapped his free arm around his waist and stroked his sweat-covered chest, feeling it rise and fall with each sigh. Then the hand went down his navel, closed around Deidara's erection and jerked him off as Obito whipped his ass with his cock.

"Such a beautiful butt..."

Obito brought his fingers to his mouth. Deidara swallowed them in one go, suckling on them, grazing with his teeth. Obito was unable to stop staring at his fingers going in and out of Deidara's mouth. Then he took them out and went back down to his ass. The ring of muscles throbbed, hot, begging for cock. Obito inserted two fingers little by little and was surprised to see how quickly it opened to him. He stopped halfway and kept pushing when he felt Deidara's body begging for more.

Obito pretended to feed from his neck and a couple of reddish circles joined the existing ones. His fingers went in and out. Sometimes Deidara would squeeze hard and Obito would wiggle his fingers, unable to take them out.

The sight of Deidara naked in black over-the-knee boots and elbow-length gloves made him grunt. His cock got even harder. Deidara stopped suppressing his moans as he thrust three fingers into him. Obito wondered if the entire building had already found out that they were there fucking. Deidara's erection was drenched in precum. Obito masturbated him slowly, trying to prevent him from coming so soon.

"Let them hear you," Obito whispered after a particularly loud groan. "Let them hear how I drive you crazy."

Deidara snorted.

"If it bothers them, they should fix the door."

Obito pulled his fingers out and massaged the entrance in circles. His sphincter seemed to have relaxed well. He spat on his hand several times and covered his erection with saliva. Then he bent down, spread Deidara's buttocks, kissed his anus, and spit again.

"Ready?" He said, spreading dribble over his rear entrance.

"Thought you'd never say it, hm," Deidara replied.

Obito laughed softly and straightened up. The tip of his cock was again glued to that cozy hole in which he couldn't wait to bury himself. Obito kissed his shoulder and pushed.

"Nghh..."

Deidara shuddered, looking back. Obito brushed his hair away and left a trail of small kisses from his shoulder to his face, stroking his back up and down and kneading his butt. Everything about him drove him crazy. Every time he went back out, he thrust in a little bit deeper. As soon as his entire cock was inside, Obito hugged Deidara, they kissed tenderly, played with their tongues and Obito's cock twitched, eager to start. He moved, feeling how the insides of Deidara trapped his erection and forced him to push harder. They both moaned, their mouths glued together. Deidara arched further back, twisted his neck, and managed to bite his ear. Then he pressed his mouth against it.

"Fuck me."

Obito started to move faster and faster. He was hungry for him, for his inner heat, for his moans. He rested his head on his shoulder, puffing like a buffalo.

"In a few days... I'll get hungry again..."

Deidara thrust backward, and the constant crash of his balls against his ass became wilder.

"Hah...! Do you want to bite me again?"

"I would like nothing more."

Obito's body was sweaty all over. His costume was glued to his skin, which burned uncomfortably between so many layers of fabric, but being there ramming into Deidara felt wonderful.

"Do you sleep in a coffin?" Deidara said between gasps.

"Yes, two centuries ago." Obito brushed his teeth and tongue against Deidara's neck. "Did you want me to fuck you in a coffin?"

Deidara let out a desperate moan that shook every nerve on his cock. Obito hugged him tight and masturbated him again, wanting to hear him once more. Deidara's cheeks were red and shiny, he was biting his lower lip. Obito's belly began to tighten, the fire inside him flared up and he could only think about filling that perfect ass with his cum.

"Shit, Deidara. I'll fuck you wherever you want if you come to see me... Ngh...! Just come."

His lower abdomen gave little spasms of pleasure as he listens to Deidara's heavy breathing and high-pitched moans. A spark ignited in his cock and the searing orgasm exploded. Obito's hip kept pumping a little more, as if wanting to reach as deep as possible into Deidara.

Deidara stuck to his chest, Obito stroked his cheek, turned him around and kissed him. His wrist jerked faster than ever and moaning into his mouth, Deidara came as well. Obito didn't let go as he trembled in his arms and his breathing became slower and heavier.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have seen in all my centuries in this world," Obito whispered and Deidara smiled at him.

At the risk of being caught, Obito wrapped his cape around him and held him tight. Neither of them moved for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had the first few paragraphs written TWO years ago. Then Halloween passed and I tried to arrive on time the following year but I only managed to write another two paragraphs lol. Again I'm late and on top of that, I ended up changing everything I had written so much that it was as if I had rewritten it in its entirety.
> 
> Although it's late for Halloween, it's never too late for horny fics. : D


End file.
